My Precious Love
by JasZ1991
Summary: "I will never let you fall, Love. You do not need to fear anything as long as I'm here. You, my darling, are the one I've been searching for all my life. My Precious Love, you are mine and no one else will have you."


_**This one-shot was inspired by Frankie Boy's song 'My Precious Love' Hope you guys Enjoy!-JasZ**_

 _ **dedicated to Setthingsinmotion! Happy One year Anniversary Hon! ^^**_

* * *

Kol was never worried about anyone but himself. Pretended not to care if there was someone there for him. That cared and loved him like his siblings would often be there for one another expect for him. He wasn't searching for anyone that could make him feel something. Something that he would often compare to weakness.

His world changed when she entered his life. Sure he was there to get information, yet he was ensnared in her web. Slowly his ideals changed and she came to be on top. Protecting her became his goal and for that he paid a price. A price he would pay over and over again just to have her safe and sound.

How her tears affected him more so than the ones his siblings were spilling. He didn't want her to see him in his last moments. But she stubbornly clung to him. To have her there gave him a peace of mind that she truly cared for him. She proved it when she ventured to see him as he fought for his life with the ancestors.

The uncertainly in her gaze as she stared at him after he pressed his lips to her's in a tender kiss. The startled expression playing on her lovely features; that broke his heart. Did she like his previous body and not his original? But the smile that played moments later when he asked her to close her eyes… that was the prize he wanted.

Kol knew his girl wouldn't let him down. She wouldn't hurt him like that. How she told him that she found a way to get him back. The dread that filled him as he reviewed the spell. Pondering how she got involved with this group. Hoping she hadn't done anything to get herself into trouble. Then again she was here a plane where the ancestors will instantly kill her. He needs to get her out. Get her safely home…

Trapped they are trapped… within the walls of the church… He sends her off with a witch and risks himself for her once again. He'd do anything for her. He'd die all over again for her. She's his love… His precious Love and no one will harm her! He can hear her vow to return for him and that swells his heart with joy and peace.

Davina… that's all he thinks of his Davina. The love that was sent from up above the one that changed his ways. The one that wormed her way into his heart. His weakness… Who would have thought the he would be so in love with her? A girl he was to follow and get information from… He waits for the day that she'll release him from this hell…

When she does, he can't contain his enjoy, his relief to see her safe and sound. To have her in his arms where she belongs. To have her lips pressed to his. To be able to tell her that he loves her. That their love will stand the time. She doesn't have anything to fear so long as he's beside her.

Today as he extends his hand towards her. He watches the smile on her full lips as her eyes twinkle with merriment. This all has to be a dream… A dream he never wants to wake from. There is no chance in heaven or hell that once she accepts him as her man. That he'll let her go. He'll have her wrapped in his arms until the end of time.

Each night when they go to sleep he would often whisper words of love. Promises that he will have done… to forever be faithful to his little witch. How often he wishes he was a witch once again but his girl loves him the way he is. Accepts him as the monster that terrorized many over his long life… Loves him like a man wanting and yearning for attention. She truly understands him…

Kissing her temple as she sleeps beside him. Kol can hear her heart; it's like a song he can never stop listening to. Pulling her close to his body vowing to prove his love is just as strong. He never wants her to doubt what he feels for her… even though she tells him she knows; he wants any lingering doubt that was placed there by others gone and only his words remain and mean everything.

"I will never let you fall, Love. You do not need to fear anything as long as I'm here. You, my darling, are the one I've been searching for all my life. My Precious Love, you are mine and no one else will have you." He whispers as sleep consumes him.

* * *

 _ **There you have have it! Hope you enjoyed!-JasZ**_

 _ **this little one-shot is dedicated to Setthinginmotion thanks for being my rock! Thank you for becoming one of my closest friends! :-***_


End file.
